The Pebble and the Penguin (2028 film)
The Pebble and the Penguin is an upcoming computer animated remake released by Warner Bros Pictures,Warner Animation Group and Slimeworks Studios for 2028. Based on the 1995 Don Bluth film under the same name. Contents Plot Hubie, a shy, gullible, but kindhearted penguin, is in love with the most beautiful female penguin in the rookery, Marina, but he lacks self-confidence leading him to be bullied by the much more impressive, but the vain and cruel Drake, who also wants Marina, but clearly for lust. One night, Hubie and Marina manage to confirm how they feel for each other, but Hubie cannot quite find a perfect pebble to propose to Marina with despite searching only at night. He wishes on a star to make his dream come true and he receives a beautiful emerald cube (whom he mistook it for a pebble) from the sky. Ecstatic, Hubie rushes to find Marina but is thwarted by Drake, who demands Hubie to give him the emerald. When Hubie refuses, Drake throws him into the water. Hubie narrowly escapes from a leopard seal and climbs onto a piece of ice where he is swept away from Antarctica. Hubie is picked up by humans and caged on their ship called "Misery", which transports penguins of any kind to zoos all over the world, meets a tough, grumpy, streetwise and somewhat arrogant but good-hearted rockhopper penguin named Rocko (James Belushi). After seeing in a vision Marina having a dilemma, Hubie decides to escape with Rocko and flees, before laying low on a beach. Rocko reluctantly tells Hubie about his desire to fly and live in tropical climate. He convinces him to help him return to Antarctica by making up a lie about a flying penguin named Waldo. They have a short fight after Rocko tries to fly off "an authentic, ancient aviarial airstrip", where they encounter a macaroni penguin, named Subze. after Rocko saved Hubie from a killer whale, they rest up for the night. Back in Antarctica, Drake begins to threaten Marina for her hand in mating. If Marina refuses, she will be forced to leave, as it goes against tradition. Hubie and Rocko attempt to depart, but Subze reveals that Penguins have no hope of flying and that Hubie lied to him So, Rocko attempts to attack Hubie, but soon starts laughing, praising Hubie's determination to get back to Marina. Back in Antarctica, Marina becomes worried about Hubie. Hubie and Rocko run into the hungry and persistent leopard seal but are able to escape it. With that they become true friends (though it takes prodding from Hubie for Rocko to admit it). Their joy is short-lived as three killer whales attack them causing Hubie's pebble to get lost in the scuffle and Rocko to go missing, leaving Hubie to think he perished. Disheartened, Hubie continues on alone to face Drake and defeats him in a fight. Rocko, who survives the killer whale attack, finds Hubie and Marina at Drake's tower. As Hubie makes a proposal to Marina and gains her acceptance, Drake returns to finish the three off. Hubie, Rocko, and Marina dodge the giant boulder which lethally crushes Drake in his collapsing tower. During the escape, Rocko's dream for flight comes true as he flies himself, Hubie, and Marina to safety. Rocko hands Hubie his emerald. He presents it to Marina, who loves it, but loves Hubie more. Rocko remains in Antarctica with Hubie and Marina, and sometime later, he teaches their children how to fly. Cast *Tom Holland as Hubie *Will Ferrell as Rocko *Natalie Portman as Marina *Jim Carrey as Drake * Production In late 2017 It was stated that founder of Slimeworks Studios Nolan Massey has been wanting to do a remake on The Pebble and the Penguin for so long. He even mentioned that this would not only the 5th Slimeworks film but also a script was in development.Sony was originally in talks to distribute the film but due to the unsuccessful ratings of The Emoji Movie Nolan didn't want Sony to ruin his film. On August of 2017 Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures was at war to distribute The Pebble and the Penguin.But later that same month Warner Bros won the rights to distribute The Pebble and the Penguin. TBA Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Animation Group Category:The Pebble and The Penguin Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes